


Stuck

by sparkly_things



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sweet sweet navigator sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_things/pseuds/sparkly_things
Summary: Keeler and Abel have some sexy moments after working overtime together.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> So this one actually started as a drabble, but suddenly got quite long so I decided to post it as a oneshot. :)  
> Keeler/Abel sexy times, yay! I just love sweet navigators together~

“Oh Abel! Why am I not surprised to see you here?” asks Keeler when he spots his underling still sitting behind one of the big workstations of the Navigator Lab. Everyone’s already left; there’s not another living soul in the entire room but the two of them.

Abel startles, looking up at his lead navigator with an embarrassed blush, feeling like a child being caught red-handed.

“Keeler, good evening! Sorry, I know my shift is over; I just wanted to finish with these calculations.”

“Can I see?” the officer asks, leaning above Abel with a hand on the boy’s narrow shoulder, supporting himself slightly as he inspects the monitor intently. His pale braid falls forward, almost touching Abel’s face. He smells of detergent and some sweet-scented shampoo, and it makes Abel want to lean his tired head back onto his shoulder to inhale the cleanliness better, to feel that silky hair caressing his face. But he just takes a deep breath and swallows, waiting for Keeler’s judgment and trying his best not to eye his commanding officer as he usually does.

“It’s looking good so far. Very good.” Keeler smiles down at Abel, who blushes even deeper. “But you should get some rest now. It’s late.”

“May I just stay until the night shift arrives? I’m really close to finishing this and –“

“Abel.” Keeler cuts in, squeezing his shoulder a little bit. “Night shift should already be here, but they are dismissed tonight. There’ll be a scheduled maintenance check, remember? They will turn the electricity off for a while, to make sure every emergency system works correctly.”

“Oh…” the young navigator’s face falls as he looks at the time. “I didn’t notice it got so late.”

“Don’t worry, it happens.” Keeler smiles sweetly at him, almost gently. “But you should really get some sleep.”

He turns to leave for his workstation and Abel starts to save his process half-heartedly, but suddenly has a better idea. He watches Keeler from the corner of his eye, and when he sees him getting settled and focusing on whatever he is working on, Abel quietly opens his calculation process again. Maybe if Keeler doesn’t notice him still being there, he can run a last simulation test before leaving for the night. He sinks lower in his seat, looking through his progress that appears on the wide screen. His thoughts are racing; he needs to get this ready extremely fast. His fingers gently roam the touchpad, and he is so close to wrap up the new engine configuration for that last simulation when a firm voice cuts through the silence of the lab.

“Abel, please save your process and come here.”

The navigator closes his eyes and mutters a curse under his breath, but he obeys the command. He admires Keeler, but he definitely doesn’t want to make him angry. Keeler seems like the type of leader who is sweet as honey when all is fine, but turns into the scariest enemy when made upset. There is a small, nervous knot forming in his stomach as he goes to stand beside the officer in attention.

“Sir.”

“Abel.” Keeler doesn’t look at him and his slender fingers don’t cease their fast tapping on the computer’s touch screen keyboard. “Didn’t I tell you to finish for tonight?”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry sir.”

Keeler finally looks up, grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling down something on it, handing it to Abel.

“Log into my assistant’s workstation, passwords on the paper. If you want to work this much, you can help me.” He turns back to the dimly lit screen, resuming his work. “Please find the individual statistics of each Starfighter unit from the last battle and from their last simulation practice, and record them into my system for statistics.”

Abel stares at the note in his hand for a second, then looks at the workstation next to Keeler’s in confusion. Is he really allowed to use it? He is not Keeler’s assistant after all. Also, the data he needs to deal with is confidential. They are never allowed to see the detailed performance analysis of other teams. He hesitates a little, but decides to give voice to his doubts.

“Sir, are you sure I’m – “

“Yes, Abel, I’m sure.” Keeler cuts in, sounding a bit annoyed, or simply exhausted, Abel can’t tell. “I am sure you will treat the task with the necessary discretion. Am I right?”

He raises his head to look him in the eye, and Abel is shocked to see how different he looks now. He can’t tell if it’s because of the subdued lighting or because he rarely dares staring into Keeler’s beautiful face up this close, but Keeler seems extremely tired and worn-out; the usual spark is gone from his eyes, only leaving two dull light blue orbs surrounded by deep, dark circles underneath them. It really seems like he could use some help, so Abel decides to swallow his doubts, feeling a tinge of pride warming his chest to be confided by his Lead Navigator. He nods and starts up his temporary workstation excitedly.

 

They work for a long time in silence, and Abel starts to understand why Keeler asked him to help. Gathering all the data one by one and recording them into Keeler’s personal system is not a challenging task, but time consuming and monotone as hell. His tired mind and aching back makes him wish to be back in the bunk, cuddled up in the warmth of his blankets and Cain and getting some well-deserved sleep, but his sense of duty and respect for his lead navigator makes him stay and trying his best to focus on the task in hand. He craves some coffee, and he is just about to ask permission to get some when a bored voice breaks the silence through the intercom:

“Maintenance check of Area 2 begins in 5 minutes. Repeat, maintenance check of Area 2 begins in 5 minutes.”

“Oh...” Keeler startles. “It’s time already. Abel, save everything please, we’re done for today.”

He barely finishes the sentence when two members of the maintenance crew walk in, greeting Keeler with a sloppy salute.

“Excuse me sir, you need to leave the area. We’re gonna shut down part of the electronic system for a while.”

“I know, thank you. We’re leaving in a minute.”

He gives Abel a small smile and they both save their work in a hurry, leaving the Navigator Lab and going to the closest elevator together. Abel feels a bit giddy walking next to Keeler casually like this, only the two of them on the deserted corridors of the ship, shoulders almost touching. He feels like a silly teenager, like the time he strolled shyly next to his first crush in elementary school, or when he took a walk in the artificial park at the academy with the boy he secretly loved.

They get into the lift together, and he lets Keeler set the elevator’s destination to their bunk level. They stand in awkward silence; Keeler too exhausted to talk, Abel too embarrassed.

The elevator finally starts to move. 10 floors to bunk level. One, two… and they stop.

The fluorescent white light suddenly turns red, the control panels go dark. The artificial voice of the ship speaks up through the intercom:

“Primary electricity system off. Emergency systems activated. Life support systems stabilized. Gravity stabilized.”

Abel looks at Keeler in panic, whose face drops as he steps to the control panel and presses the emergency call button hard, but the system is mute.

“Damn it.” He curses under his breath, fishing out his datapad. “I didn’t know they will shut down the elevators too. They should know we are still here. I’ll try to reach someone.”

He taps around on the datapad for some minutes, but gives it up soon and tries the emergency button again.

Nothing.

“Shit… no signal gets through and the emergency phone’s turned off too. I will definitely report this.” he looks at Abel with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry Abel. It seems we are stuck in here for a while.”

“Are we going to be okay?” Abel asks, trying to mask his fear and failing.

“Yes, of course. The emergency system is always kept on, and it should hold on for days. This ship is super safe. Well, except this damn elevator with its faulty phone.”

“How long will the maintenance last?”

Keeler sighs and slowly walks to the back of the elevator where Abel stands pressed up against the cold metal wall.

“Shouldn’t take longer than an hour, but we can never know. It’s just a routine check, so I’m hopeful.” He lowers himself to the ground, stretching his long legs and leaning back against the wall. He closes his eyes before continuing. “I should’ve remembered that this lift belongs to Area 2. I’m sorry I got us stuck.”

Seeing his commanding officer so relaxed about the situation slowly calms Abel’s racing heart too. He sits down next to Keeler and listens to the low rumbling of the engines, a constant white noise they all got used to, yet what he finds rather unsettling in this moment. He suddenly gets reminded again of how small they are in space, how their life up there depends only on machines on some tons of metal floating through the universe.

He tries to focus his thoughts elsewhere. Cain. He thinks of Cain, because Cain means safety, stability, distraction, intimacy – even if they barely know each other and even if in reality what they have mean nothing, he still loves being with Cain. He feels good around him, better than he ever did with anyone before. He smiles to himself, wondering if the fighter will worry about him being late, or if he’ll simply be upset about having to wait this long for a late-night fuck. On the few nights he arrived back to the bunk before Abel, he never went to sleep, always waited for him to return, no matter if he wanted sex or just collapsed into bed and slept right away. Abel wonders if he will wait up again tonight.

“I’m sorry, for asking you to help me in the lab.” Keeler’s faint voice shakes him up from his thoughts, breaking the long silence between them. “I don’t have a new assistant yet, and work is getting too much sometimes.”

He sends an apologetic smile at Abel, who smiles back at him gently.

“It’s all right, sir. I’m sorry for what happened to your assistant. He was a good navigator.”

“He was. Now he is a hero who died for his home planet…  at least that’s what we say in the condolence letters.”

They smile at each other sadly, suddenly reminded of why they are truly there for, of how they can vanish in any moment like all their fallen comrades did. They both sink into a heavy silence.

It’s Keeler again who speaks up some minutes later, his voice silent, confidential.

“I’m actually a bit happy that we have a private moment together.” he leans forward and turns to face his subordinate. “Abel, look… I hope you know that I’m not only here to order you around and supervise you. You can confide in me. If there’s anything, _anything_ I can help with, I’m here. You can come to me anytime. Whatever you say, it stays between us.”

Abel looks at him, startled. Why is he saying all this suddenly? Is he implying something?

He wonders if he should say thank you, if he should say that the feeling is mutual, but Keeler is looking at him so intently that he goes speechless. He just stares at Keeler, unable not to notice how close they are, how the air changed around them. Keeler doesn’t make things easier for his overheating imagination when he scoots even closer on the floor. His gaze feels burning hot, as if he could see right into Abel’s soul to find out all his insecurities and secrets.

“Does your fighter treat you well?” he asks silently, almost whispering.

“Yes, yes he does.” Abel says too quickly, uncertain for a split second if his reply is true or self-deception only. “Why are you asking, sir?”

“Well, even I heard of his… _reputation_. We keep each other updated with Encke.” Abel swallows as Keeler’s eyes wonder to his scarred lips. “Are you sure everything is OK between you two?”

Vivid images of Cain fill Abel’s mind, but there is a sweet moment overpowering each bad memory, so he just nods, tearing his eyes away from Keeler’s investigative gaze.

“Please do tell me, if there’s anything… _anything_ I can help with.” Keeler continues, and his right hand suddenly cups Abel’s face, thumb gently caressing the slowly fading wound. “I know fighters can be harsh sometimes. You’re such a sweet boy… Nobody should hurt you.”

He leans closer, too close. Abel’s heart starts to rampage in his chest, his breath quickens, and he freezes, not daring to look up at Keeler. He is so close now that Abel can feel his hot breath on his face, feeling his clean scent, the heat radiating from his lithe body.

“You’re too beautiful for such a scar.” he whispers, voice barely audible. He presses a soft kiss to the little scar, lingering his plush lips on Abel’s for long seconds before cupping Abel’s face in both of his hands and kissing him fully on the mouth. It’s innocent, no tongues yet, like a true first kiss, and Abel can’t help but moan as Keeler pecks at his mouth slowly.

This is so different then Cain’s kiss, so delicate, so sensual and so caring, with Keeler purring cutely into each press of his lips, his hands caressing his face so lovingly, and _gosh_ , he can’t believe he kisses Keeler, his lead navigator, his superior, someone he only dared kissing in his deepest, most secret fantasies.

The officer lazily works his mouth along his jawline and down his neck, sucking sweet little kisses below Abel’s ear, as if he somehow sensed that it’s a place that makes Abel crazy with lust and loose his mind completely.

“Keeler…” he moans, desperately trying to cling onto the last remnants of his common sense, trying to stop this before it turns into something terribly wrong and so terribly right at the same time, something irreversible and unstoppable. “This is wrong… We shouldn’t –“

“Ssssh!” the man looks at him with dreamy, half-lidded eyes, returning to press a tiny kiss to Abel’s mouth before whispering. “It’s all right, Abel. It’s all right. What happens here, stays here. Forget everything else now.”

Abel closes his eyes and obeys, letting Keeler straddle him and part his lips with his tongue, deepening their kiss, transforming it into the most sensual thing Abel ever experienced. He lets his hand wonder up Keeler’s sides, caressing along his torso and earning a sweet moan for it, finally tangling his fingers into that soft white cascade of hair just like he always wanted.

They cling to each other, their touches and mouths getting more feverish. Keeler straddles him fully now, grinding his hips into Abel’s with killing slow sensuality. He is so different than Cain, not demanding but pleading, giving instead of taking and controlling the pace just enough to make Abel feel crazy with desire. Nobody touched Abel like this before; making out with Cain is always a quick dive into insane pleasure, pushing him around hard and merciless; but Keeler is all soft and tender, pulling him along into this molten hot desire that he can’t resist.

“You’re so beautiful… So sexy…” Keeler exhales between kisses, and the praise almost makes Abel come into his tightening pants. “I saw you watching… and I watched you too. I wanted you _so much_.”

His hand sneaks down to massage Abel’s aching hardness through his pants, and Abel groans into their fused lips.

“Touch me too, Abel. Please.” Keeler moans, only breaking the kiss for a split second to speak before lashing himself onto the boy’s mouth again.

Abel obeys, cups Keeler with a trembling hand, and the navigator mewls in pleasure, shuddering from the slight friction. He breaks the kiss abruptly, breathing heavily, reaching down with jittery hands to undo Abel’s fly and free his painfully throbbing cock from the grip of his pants. Abel follows his lead, pushing the officer’s fly open eagerly.

They stroke each other slowly, foreheads touching, mouths hanging open mere centimetres apart. They savour each little movement, wanting to prolong this liquid hot sweetness spreading through their bodies but craving to go faster at the same time. They touch their tongues together a couple of times, licking each other playfully and giggling stupidly like schoolgirls, refusing to fully lock lips, moaning into each other’s mouths when one of them hits a particularly pleasurable spot.

Keeler pauses again, inching even closer to Abel with his hips to grind their hot erections together. They both moan as they touch, looking down between them, and Abel swears this is the hottest thing he ever did in his entire life. Out in a semi-public place with his lead navigator in a distressing situation, crumpled together on the cold metal floor, threatened by being interrupted in any minute, Keeler making love to him so passionately; he feels overwhelmed, his mind goes blank, and all that exists is this pleasure, Keeler lewd and aroused above him, his slim fingers grabbing onto him, hips humping him in a perfect rhythm.

“Oh baby… This is so good, you’re so good… my sweet Abel.” Keeler moans, holding his face again and kissing him deeply, sloppily, eyes closed. Abel moans embarrassingly loud into Keeler’s hungry mouth, grabbing the man’s ass, urging him to move faster, harder, to give him more.

As if Keeler could hear his silent plead, he reaches between them and takes both of their erections into his hand, pressing them together and caressing them with a gentle but strong grip, and Abel can’t hold back his voice anymore. They mewl into each other’s mouth in a wet, loud kiss. Abel leans forward, showering Keeler’s delicate neck in fervent kisses, the man arching his back into the soft licks and suctions, his ragged breaths and bittersweet moans making the most beautiful sounds Abel had ever heard. He fists his hand in those long-desired white locks, gently biting down on Keeler’s neck, earning a lovely, choked sob.

They grind together feverishly, the air in the small elevator getting stuffy and humid around them, filled with the slick sounds and sighs of their lovemaking. Abel is close, _so close_ and he can’t focus on anything anymore but the pleasure, the hot molten fire growing bigger and bigger in his belly, overwhelming him and threatening to explode; he leans his head in the junction of Keeler’s neck and shoulder, sobbing from the bittersweet pain in luscious agony, wanting release more than anything ever.

Keeler holds him close with one hand tangled in his hair, arching his back again, his slender body getting tense as he feels his orgasm getting closer too. His other hand works on their rubbing cocks faster and harder, not being able to drag this out longer.

Abel mewls and cries into his shoulder adorably, muttering curses and sobs with each moan, and he is so cute and so sexy and Keeler wants to reach the peak together with him so badly.

“Come, Abel… come with me, baby.” he whispers, his breath hot on Abel’s ear, and that’s all it takes for the boy in his arms to shudder and spill into his hand, the sensation pushing Keeler over the edge too.

They cling to each other desperately, riding out their orgasms for long minutes, chests heaving with hot, ragged breaths. Keeler lifts Abel’s head to kiss him again, pushing his tongue in and out of his mouth lazily, humming softly. He leans his head onto Abel’s shoulder, letting all his weight fall into the boy’s lap, caressing his still trembling back tenderly.

It feels like they are sitting in their messy embrace for long minutes or hours when the lights suddenly flicker on, the lift setting into motion. The bright lights make them both squint, their tired eyes stinging painfully after being so long in the dim red emergency lights.

Keeler doesn’t look at him as he stands up and wipes his hand, zipping up his pants and trying to adjust his sticky uniform as best he can. Abel does the same, and then they stand next to each other in awkward silence again.

Abel tries to think straight, his mind still foggy and slow from the aftereffects of his orgasm. He doesn’t dare looking at Keeler, only watches him staring at the door from the corner of his eyes.

The elevator seems to take an eternity at reaching bunk level, and Abel can’t wait to escape from this embarrassing silence. Even facing Cain in his obviously messy state is better than this. But as they finally stop, Keeler presses a button to prevent the door from opening. The door stays closed, and Keeler stands in front of him with a mischievous smile. He kisses him softly on the lips and Abel closes his eyes, savouring this last stolen moment he didn’t hope for.

“What happened here, stays here, right Abel?” Keeler whispers, his breath hot on Abel’s puffy lips, still sore from kissing.

“Yes sir.” he manages to exhale weakly, looking into Keeler’s pale blue eyes deeply. He risks another kiss and Keeler doesn’t pull away. The officer grins at him as they part, caressing his face one last time before opening the doors.

“Goodnight, Abel. See you tomorrow!” he says in a cheerful voice, smiling back at Abel playfully before disappearing trough the opening door, leaving the other navigator standing there dumbstruck and lightheaded.

Working overtime seemed worth it, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this everyone!  
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)  
> Every comment & kudos is highly appreciated!
> 
> (Also sorry for any silly mistakes, I'm daring to post again at 4am.... ^^")


End file.
